worldoftyrindrpgwikifandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
Adventures in the world of Tyrind will be run using the Pathfinder 1st Edition '''rules. However, like all tables, we've developed some house rules over the years. This is our collection of house rules that are observed at our table: What's Allowed? Pathfinder offers a lot of options, but not everything is right for our table. As a general rule, anything from the Core Rulebook and the Advanced Player's Guide is fair game. Nothing listed here is off-limits, so you don't have to ask. Additionally, all of the Prestige Classes in the DMG are available. House Rules '''Determining Stats Stats are rolled using 4d6. Add up the highest 3, disregard the lowest. So if you roll a 6,4,3 and 1, then your total is 13 (6+4+3, disregard the 1). Roll three sets of six numbers. Then you can choose one of those three sets--any one you want. As an option, you can re-roll one of the numbers from that set. But the catch: you have to keep the new number, even if it's way lower. It's just that easy! Critical Success & Failure * A natural 1 is always a critical failure, even on a skill check or saving throw. If you crit fail in combat, you lose your turn and are flat-footed until the beginning of your next round. * A nat 20 is always a critical success, even on a skill check or saving throw. Weight & Carrying Capacity I don't usually really force players to keep track of weight. I know, but it's not really that important to me. Rule of cool and all that jazz. As long as you use common sense (you probably can't carry a 100-pound golden idol on top of a ton of gear) and you'll usually be fine. Just have a backpack and you're probably good. Magic Stuff * Clerics learn spells like a wizard. They must have their Holy Symbol to use their magic without penalty. It's just a flavor preference. * Druids are spontaneous spellcasters, like sorcerers. It's just a flavor preference. * Rolling a natural 20 on an attack spell means you can roll 1 extra dice. So, for example, if you crit on a 3rd-level Shocking Grasp spell you deal 3d6 shock damage, +1d6 of shock damage for the crit. This is explained by saying your magic is so potent that it comes out in a powerful flare. * Rolling a natural 1 against a spell means it automatically takes effect, regardless of your saving throw. It does not have any increased effect; it just automatically works. * Still Spell, Silent Spell, and Eschew Materials don't require you to prepare spells at a higher spell level slot. You can just use them. * Don't worry about gathering spell components. You need them, yeah, but I'm just gonna assume you're carrying enough to cast your spells and re-supply when you can. Most materials don't even cost anything so it isn't worth going into how you acquire them. The only exception are any spell component that actually costs 1gp or more. You gotta spend money on those, sorry.